


wake up to you

by coronaofastar



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Heline, Just girlfriends being cute, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Vague Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coronaofastar/pseuds/coronaofastar
Summary: “Are you awake now?” Aline asked sweetly, sitting fully upright. Helen sat up as well, blue-green eyes wide and her lips slightly kiss-swollen. “Wide awake.”Aline grinned a wicked grin. “Good,” she said.Aline finds an effective way to wake up her girlfriend.(Helen returns the favor, later on.)





	wake up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt from @otpprompts: "Person A gently kisses Person B on the head and telling them it’s time to get up. When Person B doesn’t respond, Person A trails kisses from their lips down to just below their navel, and leaves Person B incredibly horny the rest of the morning."  
> [http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150484053249/person-a-gently-kisses-person-b-on-the-head-and]
> 
> I decided to write Heline, because it's always a good time to write Heline.

  “Helen.”

  No response.

  “Helen.”

  Still no response.

  “Heee-len,” Aline wheedled. “Wake up, honey.”

  Helen didn’t so much as twitch.

  Aline could have watched her girlfriend sleep all day - and Helen deserved it, because she’d gotten precious little sleep the past couple nights, running herself ragged on patrol (not to mention how cute she was, with her hair tangled across the pillow, breathing deep, slow, and even in quiet puffs that never failed to settle Aline) - but they couldn’t sleep in today. Andrew was out of town with John Carstairs on a hunt, and even though Cordelia Carstairs, Emma’s mother, was here to help keep an eye on the kids, they’d be clamoring for breakfast soon, and Cordelia couldn’t wrangle them and get baby Tavvy fed at the same time.

  She kissed her girlfriend lightly on the forehead, brushing errant blond strands away from her face. “Helen, sweetie, it’s time to get up.”

  Helen twitched and rolled over onto her side, away from Aline, pale eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks, but she kept her eyes stubbornly closed. “Mhmmm.”

  “Helen,” Aline said, fondly exasperated. She was about to poke her in the ribs, where she knew Helen was ticklish, to get her out of bed, when she had a much better idea. Propping herself up on one elbow, Aline leaned over Helen’s shoulder, gently tilting her face to hers. 

  “Helen, sweetheart,” she said softly, and kissed her, sweet and tender.

  Helen’s eyes opened to drowsy slits, and she smiled sleepily against Aline’s lips. 

  The smile became something else when Aline moved down, kissing her neck, raising her tank top so she could press kisses to the bare skin beneath, drawing idle patterns along Helen’s arm with one finger. Helen let out a soft gasp and rolled over, comma-curving into the lines of Aline’s body. Deft pale fingers dipped below the waistband of Aline’s cotton pajama shorts.

  Aline raised her head to see Helen staring at her like she was everything she’d ever wanted, as though she was radiant as the sun, and she felt a familiar thrill run through her. One hand came up to tangle through Aline’s dark hair. “ _ Aline, _ ” she said, voice rough with sleep, but it didn’t detract from the adoration in her voice.

  “Are you awake now?” Aline asked sweetly, sitting fully upright. Helen sat up as well, blue-green eyes wide and her lips slightly kiss-swollen. “Wide awake.” 

  Aline grinned a wicked grin. “Good,” she said, and scooted to the edge of Helen’s bed, hopping up. Helen made a sound of protest and reached for her, but she ducked just out of arm’s reach. “Up and at ‘em, Blackthorn. We can’t let Emma’s poor mother handle the kids alone.”

  She enjoyed the frustrated, slightly cheated look on Helen’s face as she skipped out of the room.

  “Aline.”

  Helen’s patient voice seeped into her subconscious like water bubbling past stones in creek. Automatically, Aline rolled toward her, but she wasn’t ready to wake up quite yet. She heard Helen quietly laugh, and then a gentle kiss landed on her forehead. “Come on,  _ Yi-Lin _ ,” Helen coaxed, making Aline’s toes tingle. The pronunciation of her Mandarin name, though not entirely accurate, always did something to her, especially when it was coming from Helen’s lips. “The sun is shining, the demon towers are gleaming, Lake Lyn still has hallucinatory effects - time to get up, love.”

  “No,” Aline mumbled, fumbling blindly for her girlfriend and successfully latching onto her wrist. “Stay in bed with me today.”

  Helen huffed, but she sounded far too affectionate to be annoyed, and she lay down next to her on top of the tangled sheets, fitting Aline into her arms. “What am I going to do with you?” she murmured, lacing her fingers through Aline’s. The silver of their family rings glinted in the sunlight filtering through the window of Aline’s room. “The things you do to me, Aline Penhallow.”

  “Mm. That’s why you love me.” Aline was still drowsy, and Helen was warm, though just a touch cooler than the covers. If she could stay in that moment with Helen forever, she would’ve been content.

  “That’s why I love you,” Helen agreed. Then, “No, don’t go back to sleep!”

  “It’s so cozy, though,” Aline protested, burrowing into Helen’s chest.

  “Well,” Helen began, her tone coy. “If you get up, we could do things.”

  “What kind of things?” Aline asked, even though she had a pretty good idea from personal experience - and the foot now slyly sliding up her leg.

  “Things that,” there was a light nip at her throat, “usually require two people.”

  Aline was abruptly wide awake. She rolled so she’d be straddling Helen with her thighs bracketing her on either side - but somehow Helen was sliding away, grinning. “Things like taking a walk together,” she continued. “Training, a nice dinner with your parents, going to Diana’s Arrow to check out the weapons…”

  Aline stared at the wide grin on Helen’s face. “ _ Helen _ ,” she said, betrayed. The look on her face must have conveyed something to the same effect, because Helen laughed and dropped a kiss on her nose before going over to Aline’s closet. “I got the idea from you,” she called, as she rummaged around in a drawer - her drawer, in fact -  and produced a set of fresh clothes. “You have only yourself to blame.”

  Aline blinked. “What? When?”

  “The time you tricked me into getting up by teasing me awake and then not putting out for the rest of the day.”

  Oh. That.

  “But,” Helen said mischievously, nudging the drawer shut with her hip. “If you can get out of bed in the next five seconds, you can join me in the shower.”

  Aline had never moved so quickly in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Aline with a Mandarin name: 翌霖  
> Come and talk to me on Tumblr! I'm over at @coronaofastar


End file.
